jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future
is the name commonly given to any one of the versions and ports of a fighting game developed by Capcom based on ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders. It was originally released in arcades in 1998 on the CPS-3 board; this version known outside Japan as JoJo's Venture. An updated version of the game was released in 1999 as , becoming the sixth and last game released for the board. Console ports of this version for the PlayStation and Dreamcast were released that year, while a high-definition version was released for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in August 2012; making this version the most popular among players. Profile The games were developed by the same team responsible for the Street Fighter III series. The game combines Capcom's trademark anime-inspired graphics, as seen in the Darkstalkers series, with the colorful characters and events of Hirohiko Araki's creation, resulting in a highly stylized and detailed visual style. It also features many of the gameplay mechanics seen on previous Capcom fighting games, such as the use of ''power gauges for super moves, as well as a brand new Stand Mode, where the Stand can be summoned or dismissed at will by the player, resulting in variations on the character's move list and abilities. Hirohiko Araki served as a consultant for the game and created exclusive pieces of artwork for its promotion and packaging; most notably, he developed from scratch a new character design for Midler, since Capcom was interested in using her in the game and she had been only vaguely shown in the original manga. These games were among the first pieces of JoJo-related media released in North America, exposing the characters to many western players for the first time. Story and Setting The game's events and characters are based on the third part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Many of the events featured in the game (as well as some character designs) directly contradict the depiction of the story in the OVA adaptation, so the game should be considered to be specifically based on the original manga. Gameplay The basic rules of the game are those of a standard fighting game : one-on-one battles consisting of two or three time-limited rounds, in which the goal is to deplete the adversary's health bar using both regular attacks as well as character-specific special and super moves, which require the input of button combinations and/or spending accumulated energy, outputted in a power gauge which fills with every attack. The game uses a simplified 4-button control scheme, consisting of three attacks (light, medium and strong) and a Stand button, which switches the character's stand On and Off (see Stand Mode below) Stand Mode Fighting with the Stand Mode "On" enhances both the character's offensive and defensive abilities; these improvements heavily depend of the character and stand, but some common ones are for example double jumping, absorbing residual damage when blocking special attacks, powered-up special moves, etc. Most of the game's specific mechanics derive from the introduced Stand Mode. For example, attacking the physical manifestation of the enemy's stand will cause damage on both of them; this is a crucial strategic element, since many of the special moves and attacks send the stand away from the user, adding the difficulty of protecting both of them at the same time. On top of the usual health bar and power gauge, there is a third meter, the Stand Gauge, which decreases when the stand is damaged and refills when the Stand Mode is switched off; if this gauge is depleted, a Stand Break is caused, and the character is paralyzed and wide open to any attack for an instant. Other features of the Stand Mode include summoning the stand with an instant attack, the possibility of "programming" attack patterns on the fly and unleashing them at will, "releasing" the stand and controlling it directly, and so forth. Some characters lack an "active" stand, though; some of these "passive" stand users introduce even more complex and specific mechanics into the game, such as Hol Horse's gun-''stand'' or Mariah's magnetic stand. The stands create strong differences between the characters, and force often radically different offensive approaches for each one; this "character-dependent gameplay" style would be present in posterior fighting games, such as the latter entries of the Guilty Gear series; insterestingly enough, both that series and JoJo's Bizarre Adventures include many Rock music references. Bonus Stages and Special Battles Across the game and if certain conditions are met, the player will have to clear special stages and face secret opponents in which special rules apply and which reenact certain chapters of the manga that were less "translatable" as regular combats. Among these special events are card games with Daniel J. D'Arby, a sidescrolling sequence in which the player has to overcome a water stand and find its user N'Dour, or a special battle against Death 13 ''. They also include matches against Pet Shop, Gray Fly, Enya Geil ((Playstation only special battle), Captain Tennille Imposter (in an interactive movie), Forever (in an interactive action sequence), Nena (interactive movie scene), ZZ (interactive movie scene), Steely Dan (shooter), Arabia Fats (interactive mini game), Cameo (Playstation only special battle against Avdol), T. D'arby (interactive movie scene), Kenny G, Clashing Similar to 'Guilty Gear's' system, if certain attacks of the same strength and same intensity occur and collide at the same time, clashing occurs. This only happens with characters with an Active Stand. It is hard to see this system in action as it happens very seldom. Currently, it is unknown if the new Active Stand-wielding characters introduced in the 2nd JoJo game can cause attacks to clash. In some cases, clashing can lead to a Blazing Fists Match. (see below) Blazing Fists Match One of the less known features of the game, but also one of the most impressive, it's caused when two certain opposing special moves performed by certain characters at the very same time collide; the player/s are then prompted to quickly bash the attack buttons to win a ''Blazing Fists duel and decide who will receive the damage, a feature first seen in Samurai Shodown. Playable Characters 10ales.gif|Alessi 04pol.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff 15blackpolnareff.gif|Black Polnareff 08cha.gif|Chaka 11dio.gif|Dio Brando Shadiogame07.png|Shadow Dio 07dev.gif|Devo 12holhorse.gif|Hol Horse (Partnered with J.Gail) Holboing03.png|Hol Horse (Partnered with Boingo) 06ig.gif|Iggy 01jo.gif|Jotaro Kujo 02jojo.gif|Joseph Joestar Youngjojo05.png|Young Joseph ("JOJO") Kanme02.png|Khan Rubber_Soul_2.png|Rubber Soul 05av.gif|Muhammad Avdol 14mariah.gif|Mariah 09mid.gif|Midler 03kaky.gif|Noriaki Kakyoin NoPicAvailable.png|New Kakyoin 13petshop.gif|Pet Shop 16vanillaice.gif|Vanilla Ice Alessi Mode When Alessi uses Sethan to de-age the characters some of them turn into minor characters instead of their child forms. In the Dreamcast version there's Alessi Mode, which allows these de-aged characters to be played in a set of rules (Both players fighting as the kid counterparts for the whole round or the characters turning into children during a Stand crash). This mode is unlocked by finishing Challenge mode with Alessi *Kid forms (Jotaro, Kakyoin, Avdol, Polnareff, Devo, Middler, Pet shop, Vanilla Ice, Alessi) *Joseph (Young and Teenager) *Iggy (older design) *Rubber Soul (disguised as a woman) *Boingo & Hol Horse *Unnamed boy possessed by Anubis *Unnamed cow possessed by Anubis *Unnamed boy with Hanged Man in his eyes *Unnamed old woman from Mariah's fight *Nukesaku *Wang Chan Versions Arcade The initial arcade release of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure was released on December 2, 1998. An English-translated version was released in Asia under the shortened title of JoJo's Venture, which predates the officially licensed English adaptations of the original manga and anime (hence the name change). It was followed by a fully revised version titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, released on September 13, 1999, which featured eight additional playable characters. An English version that was released in Europe retained the full Japanese title of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Console Two console versions were produced. The PlayStation version is based on JoJo's Venture, but features some of the additional characters from the second version of the arcade game and an exclusive "Super Story Mode". The Dreamcast version, also released in 1999, features both, the original and revised versions of the arcade game in their original forms. Although there are a few unnoticible frames missing from the Playstation port. The English versions changed the spelling of all the characters to avoid the copyright involved in their names, which reference many singers and songs. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD is a High-definition port of the original game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. This game is different from CyberConnect2's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle game for the PlayStation 3 console. The HD version costs US $19.99 on PSN and 1,600 points (about US$20) on XBox Live. The game was released on PlayStation Network, August 21, and Xbox Live Arcade, August 22. Features Story Mode The HD update features the option to play in either the classic arcade style or an “Arcade SD Mode,” which has pixel-like art like the original games. Online Play The game supports online play that includes the ability to filter opponents by location and connection speed, similar to the systems seen in Super Street Fighter IV and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The online mode introduces a new eight-player multiplayer mode where players can compete (while waiting to compete) for a chance to compete in the final showdown. Achievements Gallery Artwork JoJoAlessy.png|Alessi JoJoPolnareff.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff JoJoChaca.png|Chaka JoJoDio.png|Dio Brando JoJoDBo.png|Devo JoJoIggy.png|Iggy JoJoJotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo JoJoJoseph.png|Joseph Joestar JoJoAvdol.png|Muhammad Avdol JoJoMidler.png|Midler JoJoKakyoin.png|Noriaki Kakyoin JoJoIced.png|Vanilla Ice Mangame.JPG|Mannish Boy (NPC Boss) Ndgame.JPG|N'Doul (NPC Boss) HD screens jojo716 (1).jpg|Dio and Jotaro performing a Blazing Fists Match jojoscreenshot004bmpjpgcopy.jpg|Old Joseph's Special showing flashbacks of his youth from Part 2 jojoscreenshot003bmpjpgcopy.jpg|Kakyoin and Heirophant Green image90.png|The HD version features crosshatch filtering.|link=http://cdn.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/image90.png Differences from the manga *Jotaro removes Kakyoin's implants on the spot after defeating him as an antagonist. In the manga (and anime), Jotaro takes him home and relieves him of DIO's slavery. *Perhaps due to programming constraints, much of their character story is not logically explained. One example is in Kakyoin's storyline, where after encountering Jotaro, his story shifts to Devo, fresh out of victimizing Polnareff, instead of introducing Polnareff in Hong Kong first. *The playable villains in the story has some of their storyline and concepts fleshed out. One example is Anubis, where the potential of betraying DIO is expounded. *Midler is the result of the collaboration of Hirohiko Araki and CAPCOM. She was not present in the original manga storyline, and is merely a minor antagonist with few details. She has since been introduced into the story canon. *Jotaro disses N'Dour instead of talking to him after defeating the latter. This was properly represented later in the game's Super Story Mode. *In the English version of the game, the Super Story Mode sequence of Kameo has Polnareff and Avdol dropping pebbles on the breathing pipe. The Japanese version retains the rather-unsettling way of ratting out Kameo-- by urinating into the breathing pipe. *Steely Dan's brutal punishment by Jotaro in Super Story Mode is remarkably shorter than in the manga. This is probably because of memory constraints in the Playstation, where the mode is only available. *Enya Geil is killed after being defeated by Jotaro in Super Story Mode, whereas in the manga, Steely Dan executes her. Trivia *Heritage for the Future marks the first time that a JoJo-based game has seen an English release, albeit with changed names to avert possible legal issues. It is likely that this exposure, along with the Viz Media dub of the OVA, is what made Jotaro and Dio more recognizable than the other JoJos, and perhaps the reason why the English version of All-Star Battle had Jotaro, Star Platinum and Dio in its cover art, as opposed to all the protagonists in the Japanese cover art. *The game's English version logo seems to have become the defacto English logo of the series, as even All-Star Battle has adapted the overall look of the English language logo, which was first seen in this game. *The game pays homage or picks up inspirations from other JoJo-related medias that came before it: **One of Avdol's alternate color schemes turns his coat red and shirt to yellow, similar his apparance from the 1993's and 2001's OVA. The same goes for Joseph Joestar, Polnareff and Black Polnareff, both of them having alternate color schemes that resemble their OVA apparance. **Hacking the game reveals an unused variation of DIO's mansion stage, where a window is wide open, sunlight flowing into DIO's coffin. This is likely a reference to how the party attacked DIO in the OVA, vastly different from the manga. *Likewise, later JoJo games pay homage or made references to this game: **In All-Star Battle, Part 1 Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes HHA uses the exact same animation (Including Dio rearing backward) as DIO's version of said move in this game, and DIO's HHA move in ASB is very similar to Shadow DIO's "Checkmate!" super. **''All-Star Battle'' has two alternate free-DLC costumes for Jotaro and Polnareff, based off of promotional material for the game. **Golden Wind for the PS2 (also by Capcom) features an orchestrated rendition of Polnareff's theme from this game. *Besides being based on Part 3 (Stardust Crusaders), this is the first game to have elements from more than one JoJo saga. **It has elements from Part 2 (Young Joseph as playable character, Caesar appears in one of Young Joseph's special move in one of several manga panel flashbacks as well as Lisa-Lisa doing the same for Old Joseph's version and the Red Stone of Asia is used as one of Young Joseph's supers), Part 1 (Wang Chan as Shadow Dio's "child" form during Alessi's stand ability as well as both Dios having Space Ripper Stingy Eyes as a special move), Part 4 (the Stand Arrow appears in Polnareff's "Requiem" super) and Part 5 (Silver Chariot Requiem appears as a super combo for Polnareff and one of his win quotes translates to "We'll meet again in future...in Italy."). **One of Jotaro's alternate color scheme recolours his coat, hat and pants white, much like his Part 4 outfit (seen in some of the manga covers). **In one of Dio's alternate color scheme, "The World" is pink and blue giving it an appearance similar to Crazy Diamond. *Three of the game's seiyuu, Mitsuaki Madono (Kakyoin), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Joseph) and Show Hayami (Vanilla Ice) return to voice different characters in All Star Battle (Madono voices Part 8's Josuke, Hōchu voices Hol Horse and Hayami voices Enrico Pucci). *The HD version is the first console release of the game overseas in which the player can uncensor the game, via the "Expressions" option. Setting it to "Original" restores red blood graphics as well as Dio's Story Mode defeat animation of him exploding violently. *Although the ingame drawings for every character remain true to the original Part 3 art style with larger muscular body builds, promotional art for the game depicted most of the characters as drawn using Part 5's more wiry build type. References * Xbox Achievements Site Navigation Category:Video Games